Devices for pedestrian dead reckoning (PDR) and methods of PDR provide for the use of smart phone accelerometer and gyroscope data to determine the location of a user. Limited quality sensors and user variation often cause significant errors in the results obtained from PDR. Although, improvements to the accuracy of PDR can be made through the use of improved sensors, the use of improved sensors may not be feasible due to the lack of availability of the improved sensors or the increase in cost resulting from the use of improved sensors. Other attempts to improve PDR results require the use of additional sensors or devices such as compasses, barometers, GPS, microphones and WiFi. The use of these sensors is at times not feasible. For example, GPS devices cannot be utilized when the PDR environment is indoors. Thus, there is a need for improved PDR which utilizes the accelerometer and gyroscope sensors currently available in a smart phone and does not require the use of additional sensors or devices.